


in which sousa learns of google, pregnancy tests, and mcdonald's

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sousa Learns About Google, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daniel finds out what Google is, and also what Daisy is Googling.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 40
Kudos: 261





	in which sousa learns of google, pregnancy tests, and mcdonald's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> [Ness](https://agentmmayy.tumblr.com/) is my number one Dousy enabler, thanks babe!

“Daisy?”

“Yes, Daniel?” She’s still getting used to calling him Daniel and not Sousa. Which is only okay because he still calls her Johnson sometimes. There are worse things to happen to her than occasionally calling her boyfriend by his last name. 

“What’s Google?”

There are also definitely worse things than having to explain twenty-first-century life to said boyfriend, who is adorably fascinated by everything the world had to offer, like color televisions and Pop-Tarts.

“...and why does it say ‘how to tell if you’re pregnant’?”

Oh, shit.

“Google,” Daisy says slowly, stalling for time, “is kind of like an encyclopedia you can ask any question. And it’ll give you some web pages that might have the answer.”

“From the Internet,” Sousa says, obviously pleased at having figured it out for himself. Daisy smiles and reaches out to run her fingers through his hair. It’s almost easy to forget how Daniel’s a man out of time; he takes every new piece of information in stride and just keeps moving forward.

“And what about the pregnancy bit?” he prompts.

Damn. She was kind of hoping he forgot about that.

“I think I might be pregnant.”

“Oh. Um. Congratulations?” He seems very, _very_ confused.

“...And you’re the father,” she adds because he doesn’t seem to have gotten that from her original declaration. Granted, they’ve been together for all of three months, but she would _think_ he’d put two and two together on his own.

“Oh!” Daniel says, and _yup_ , he definitely didn’t get the ‘you’re the dad’ vibes before she spelled it out for him. 

“...Can I ask you a question?” he asks a beat later.

“Go for it.” The past three months have, in fact, been nothing but questions. Daisy doesn’t mind answering them, though, because again - Daniel’s taking this all like a champ and he isn’t _nearly_ as freaked out by the concept of pregnancy as Daisy is, which is actually kind of comforting.

“How do you… uh, know?”

“Well, I don’t know that I’m pregnant if that’s what you mean. There are tests in the supply closet, though, so I was going to get one -”

“There are _pregnancy tests_? That you can get from a _closet_?”

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Daisy pulls her laptop off Daniel’s lap and uses the conveniently-opened Google tab to ask the all-knowing Internet when the first commercial pregnancy test was available. The answer is 1969 (nice), which explains a lot, actually.

“Okay. So. Apparently, I vastly overestimated the extent of 1950s reproductive technology so I’m going to try to explain to you what we can do now. Do you know about periods?”

Daniel blushes, which Daisy takes to mean _yes_. Good, considering she hadn’t been all that nice to him the last time she was PMSing, which was… two months ago. And so they were back to the pregnancy thing, again. “We can detect pregnancy hormones starting the day a woman would miss her period.”

“Cool,” Daniel says faintly, and there’s the panic she was expecting from the start.

“And, um. We’re taught a lot of signs of early pregnancy in school. Or we would be, but I was raised by nuns so my education was basically worse than yours until I got an Internet connection _but_ I’m rambling now so I’m going to shut up before you pass out.”

“Not going to pass out.” Daniel either doesn’t realize how pale he’s gotten or is doing a really, really good job of lying to himself. He takes a slow, deep breath before turning to look at her. Daniel has this way of staring at her like he’s peering past her body and into her soul, and that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing right now.

“Are you okay?” she asks when a minute passes with him doing nothing more than looking at her.

“I just got a lot of information all at once.” His words are slow and careful like he’s afraid to say the wrong thing. “I think maybe you should take one of those tests.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I should.” In hindsight, she should’ve taken one as soon as she started suspecting, but the last time she thought she was pregnant - well. Daisy doesn’t want to think about last time. She stands, prepared to go to the supply closet and get this question settled.

“Daisy?” He catches her hand in his before she walks away, and there are those _eyes_ again. “I want to be here.” He grimaces when he’s done speaking like the words didn’t come out the way he wanted them to, but she gets it. She turns back to him and leans down to kiss his forehead gently.

“I want you to be here, too.”

\---

It’s official.

She’s pregnant.

It’s totally the kind of thing the universe would do, throw her head-first into a different kind of challenge as soon as the world stops being in mortal peril, but it doesn’t make it any easier to accept when the two little lines are staring back at her.

Daniel’s waiting obediently at the end of her bed, and it’s _hilarious_ because they haven’t even been together long enough to cohabitate and they’re having a _child_.

“You don’t have to marry me,” she announces when she steps out of the bathroom.

“I don’t know what that means,” he says.

“I mean - I mean, I’m pregnant, and I’m pretty sure that means you’re going to ask me to marry you, but we don’t have to do that.” Daisy can’t help but feel like she’s mucking it all up, but she’s never been pregnant before, and never _told_ anyone she’s pregnant before, so maybe this is how things are supposed to go down? She’s going to keep telling herself that, for her own sanity.

“Oh.” Daniel’s face falls, just a little, and Daisy’s heart squeezes.

“Someday, if we want to do that, we can do that,” she says as she makes her way over to the bed beside him. “But right now, I don’t think you need another major life change.”

“If you wanted to, I would do it.” The sincerity in his voice almost chokes her, and Daisy can’t help but be glad that if she’s pregnant, at least it’s with someone who really, really cares about her.

“I know you would,” she whispers. “But I don’t want you feeling obligated to do _anything_. You still have a whole life to figure out, and we haven’t even gone to McDonald’s yet, and -”

“Daisy,” he interrupts. “I have a life to figure out. And I don’t know what McDonald’s is but it can’t possibly be as… as…” He stops, struggling to find a word. “It can’t be like this,” he says eventually. “And I think I want this. I mean, we’ve known each other for sixty years -”

“You _cannot_ keep using that joke, babe.”

“Can’t I?” He grins at her, and she grins right back. It’s the stupid kind of smile that’s going to make her cheeks hurt really quickly, but once she’s started she can’t stop. She is going to have a baby, Daniel Sousa’s baby, and he’s going to be _there_ , and that’s… that’s insane. But the good kind of insane, she thinks. No - she _knows_.

“I’m going to teach you how to use Google later,” Daisy says, still smiling. She leans forward to kiss Daniel, his lips warm and soft under hers.

“Later?” he mumbles against her mouth.

“Yeah,” Daisy says. “You’ve got a lot to learn, Mr. Dad-to-be.”

“Good thing I have you, then.”

“Good thing,” Daisy repeats.

Maybe, she thinks, this is all gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun dates I found out while researching this fic:  
> Twinkies - invented 1930  
> color television - available to the public in the mid 1950s, but who tf knows what SHIELD was doing  
> McDonald's - opened April 15, 1955   
> Pop-Tarts - invented 1964  
> pregnancy tests - _yes_ , the first commercially available one really was released in 1969
> 
> As always you can find me on [my tumblr](https://bobbimorseisbisexual.tumblr.com/), where I am always accepting prompts!


End file.
